


Nwalin Week 2016

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nwalin Week, Rating May Change, but they're all kinda short, characters may get added, or in the same universe, so I'm making one compilation for the whole event, these fics aren't necessarily in chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nwalin Week 2016 prompt fills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nwalin Week 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: "Silver" or "Gold"  
> Nori contemplates the differences between silver and gold on the night before his wedding.

Nori fiddled with the gold earrings in his ears as he looked at himself in the floor length mirror that Dori had dragged into Nori’s bedroom. This was so... awkward.

Nori knew that, since Dwalin was noble and in a line so closely related to the crown, their wedding had to be formal and very official, but he hadn’t exactly been fully prepared for this. Months of planning had led here; to the night before his wedding day, and Dori was making sure every last item that Nori needed to play the part of Dwalin’s beautiful soon-to-be husband fit properly. Nori sighed and gently rocked back onto his heels to watch the loose fabric that still needed to be pinned into place sway with the movement.

Only two years ago this would have been a very different ceremony, the mountain still far away and unattainable. 

Three years ago Dwalin and Nori had discussed it. They had been together for many years, despite how their lives had gone in very different paths from when they were young. To keep their daytime lives separate from their relationship, they had found a house on the edges of Ered Luin, where they spent as many nights together as they could. It had been one evening after a particularly hard and rainy day for both of them that the subject had been brought up.

“This is nice.” Dwalin had said, his hands petting over Nori’s loosely braided hair, while they curled around each other in bed, listening to the storm raging outside the window. Nori had hummed in agreement, swirling his fingers in nonsense patterns through Dwalin’s chest hair and pressed himself a little closer.

“It’d be nice to come home to this every night.” Dwalin had added. Nori shifted so that he could look at Dwalin’s face and cocked one perfectly braided eyebrow.

“Do you not recall the past four nights spent in this bed together?” Nori asked, raising his other eyebrow for emphasis. Dwalin laughed, low and warm and hauled Nori into his arms to lie on top of him and he pressed a soft kiss to Nori’s lips.

“I guess you’re right. We do spend a lot of time here. But I meant like...” Dwalin hesitated and Nori wiggled around to get comfortable on top of Dwalin, a slightly concerned look on his face. “... married?” Dwalin finally said, his voice almost cracking on the word.

“I... oh.” Nori didn’t know what to say.

“We don’t have to make any plans right now.” Dwalin assured, running a gentle hand down Nori’s back. “Just, think about it, would you?” Nori nodded that he would, not trusting his voice. 

Nori buried his face against Dwalin’s chest and curled his hands on either side. Dwalin went back to petting Nori’s hair and they had fallen asleep like that, the rain lulling them into slumber.

A few weeks later had found them in their little apartment at the edge of town once more. This time breathing heavily, sprawled out on the bed and covered in a sheen of sweat, sated after going too long without seeing each other. Nori turned his head to grin at Dwalin and run his fingertips teasingly over Dwalin’s side.

“If I was going to marry you,” Nori made a heavy emphasis on the “if” but Dwalin’s eyes still lit up happily, anyway, “what sort of wedding would we have?”. Nori scooted in a little closer and gently tweaked one of Dwalin’s silver nipple rings while he blinked expectantly up at his lover.

“Hmm...” Dwalin made a bit of a show of thinking about it, just to tease Nori, and it worked, making Nori squirm impatiently against him. “I’m thinking... new silver beads for your hair and beard, silver chain drapes with amethyst clips? You are a ‘Ri, your formal wear should be at least as fancy as we could afford.” Nori was grinning but he swatted at Dwalin’s chest in protest a little and could feel his cheeks growing hot.

“The ‘Ri haven’t been rich or fancy since the mountain fell and you know it.” Nori said, sticking his tongue out at Dwalin before going in for a playful nipping kiss. The kiss turned deeper and Dwalin rolled onto his side so they could press together and tangle their legs while they kissed. They broke apart and Dwalin gently pressed his forehead to Nori’s. Their breath mingled in the warm space between them.

“If I cover you in silver you’ll look like you’re surrounded by stars.” Dwalin said, breaking the silence after a few peaceful minutes. Nori huffed out something that was probably a laugh and rolled his eyes fondly.

“I’m not Durin, silly” Nori said, but he pulled Dwalin closer and slotted himself with his head tucked under Dwalin’s chin. Dwalin’s lips quirked up in a half grin and his fingers toyed with the tips of Nori’s unbound hair.

“You don’t have to be for me to think you’d look beautiful drenched in silver.” He said. Nori had huffed again and they slowly fell asleep.

Nori was broken out of his remembrance by a knock on the door.

“Mmhm.” He called gently and Dori opened the door, bustling in with more finishing touches gathered in his arms.

“How much more fabric is going into this damn outfit!?” Nori asked, incredulously, when his older brother plopped a rather large pile in front of him.

“Oh hush.” said Dori as he pulled a piece of sheer golden fabric from the pile and held it up against Nori’s chest. With how sheer it was, it merely lent a golden sheen to the fabric underneath and Nori had to admit, it was a beautiful effect. Dori started pinning and Nori sighed as more gold was added to his outfit. It was beautiful, yes, but at this rate he would look like he was surrounded by fire or the sun for his wedding day. It just wasn’t what Nori had wanted. It wasn’t the beautiful vision that Dwalin had put in his head those years ago.

Nori watched as Dori’s casual single braid fell over his shoulder as he bent to fix some pins on Nori’s trousers. Well, as casual as Dori got these days. A beautiful golden clip with small chains trailing from it was clipped at the top of the plait and the chains were woven into the braid. They glinted in the candle light. 

Dori had taken very well to their status as rich and fancy once more, and dressed to befit the ‘Ri name and reputation. He was always covered in gold, silver, or mithril, gems braided into his immaculate and beautiful hair. Suddenly Nori had an idea.

If he couldn’t be “surrounded by stars” on his wedding day, he could at the very least fulfil Dwalin’s vision on their wedding night. Nori adjusted the heavy gold earrings in his ears again and grinned at his reflection.

“Dori?” Nori said to get his brother’s attention, “I have a favor to ask.”


End file.
